Advanced Yokai Konakijiji
'|上級妖怪コナキジジイ|Jōkyū Yōkai Konaki-Jijī|Lit. "Old Man Crying"}} is an Advanced Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. His Introductory credit calls him "Great Wailing Senior Konakijiji." Character History Advanced Youkai Konakijiji was created by Masakage Tsugomori from a dumbbell and creating fear by switching people so that one is atop the other. Takaharu and Jiraya then arrived (presumably alerts by the screaming) and morphed before battling Konakijiji. However, when Jiraya was nearly hit by Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpou; Fire Teqnique, he argued with Taka which allowed Konakijiji to switch them. He then tried to kill them with eye blasts but Jiraya Tom the hit and the other Ninningers arrived. They shot at him with thier Gama Gama Guns but he deflected the blasts and then retreated. He later reappeared near a threaded and affected a large group of citizens before the five unaffected Ninningers arrived. They were going to change but decided not to when they saw the tribunal watching them so they fought unmorphed but are overpowered and blasts from thier Gamma Gamma Guns were deflected right back. He then switched Fuuka and Kasumi on top of one another and Yakumo and Kinji on top of Nagi. Takaharu and Jiraya then arrived, still joined together, but he easily jumped away from thier charge before zipping around and constantly mocking them as pathetic. However, with aid from Jiraya, they overwhelmed Konakijiji and smashed his club hands by coming down on them which easily feeder them and they transformed. Once Takaharu accepted Jiraya as a mentor and Jiraya learnt he didn't have to go between to teach his students, the Nin Shuriken was created and Jiraya got his Light Vacuum Sword back. They then transformed and engaged Konakijiji in battle. Konakijiji tried shooting them with his eye blast but that failed so he fought Akaninger and Jiraya but was easily overpowered and then restrained by the Wood Teqnique before Kinji blasted him with lightning in his Shuriken Ninpou;Rock n Thunder Teqnique. He was slashed across the side by Jiraya and down the back by Taka before trying and failing to blast them. Jiraya then took him back a bit with a reflected blast and then struck him down with his Dividjng Strike attack. With Konakijiji done, Taka activated his Chozetsu Amour and was about to perform his Transcendent Strike on Konakijiji but was stopped when Jiraya gave him his Light Vaccum Sword. He then killed Konakijiji with his new Shining Warp Fury Slashes attack. He is grown by Masakage and the Rangers call upon thier OtomoNin to form Gekiatsu Dai-Oh and take on the Youkai. Blammo was able to block several punches and jump onto the mecha. He tried to use his weight to sink it into the ground, which worried Jiraya, but they used the Jiraya Him Shuriken to throw him off which impressed Jiraya who wanted them to impress him with the finisher. They did so and Konakijiji was killed for good by the Gekiatsu Dai Fever. Personality *Konakijiji has a very stereotypical old man personality with most of his lines being a complaint about how bad the younger generations were. Profile *Infection object: Barbell *Favourite things: Piggyback *Favourite place: Back *Attack power: 4/5 *Mysterious trick: 3/5 *Efforts: 5/5 Arsenal *''to be added'' Notes *He was initially seen in the Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel opening theme before being adapted as Blammo. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Advanced Yokai Konakijiji's suit actor is . Conception *Advanced Yokai Konakijiji was designed by illustrator Yukihide Toyoda. See Also *Konakijiji, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Advanced Yokai Konakijiji Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Advanced Yokai